


Hands

by Space_ninja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Poetry, Post-Break Up, Sad, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: A small but following oikawa’s relationship with hands
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 15





	Hands

Hands were kind from ages 0-7  
Sure sometimes they came as punishment but never unjust  
At 7 was the first time hand became evil  
Hands that left bruises down my sides  
hands that preached innocence but never seemed to believe it  
Hands did not become kind again till 9  
Even then they looked like objects thrown across rooms and dented walls  
Time has changed since then  
Instead of my soul staining the hands of others  
it stains my own  
The only hands yet to hurt me have been yours  
Yours held me like tomorrow didn’t exist  
They caressed me as if I was a treasure  
They were always there to catch me  
It’s a shame they weren’t this time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 🥰


End file.
